


Remember Fun?

by DemonDalekDetective



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I promise, Not as sad as it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDalekDetective/pseuds/DemonDalekDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth was, Sam didn't remember fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Fun?

“Remember fun Sammy?” Dean asked. Sam sighed. the truth was, Sam didn’t remember fun, not really. It died a long time back when they were fighting the apocalypse, and he never realised how much he needed it until it was gone.

That night he dreamed of a playful smirk, amber eyes, and wings that he never even saw. He woke up with a small smile that grew even more when he saw a piece of candy on the crappy motel’s bedside table. Then it turned to a frown. Why did they have candy? “Hey did you buy any candy?” He asked while researching the next day. They were investigating some strange deaths that seemed to be werewolves. But Sam couldn’t get his mind off of his dream and the piece of candy he found after.

Dean shook his head. “I don’t know, maybe somebody before us left it here?” Sam shrugged and went back to his laptop, trying his best to push all thoughts of the long dead archangel from his mind. While following a lead on a suspect, his hand slipped and he ended up clicking the wrong link. It lead to a newspaper report about a man who had cut out her wife’s heart after he found her cheating.

“Get this,” He said to Dean, and then showed him the article while explaining it to him. They ended up looking further into it, and it turned out that both of the vics were being cheated on at the time of death.That one slip of the hand had saved them the time it would have taken to go down that dead end, and possibly lives. The article said where she was buried, so that night they salted and burned the bones.

That night when Sam hit the hard bed and fell asleep, the trickster made an actual appearance in his dream. “Nice job with the case.” He said from behind Sam. He whirled around and smiled.

“Gabe,” He said. He saw Gabriel’s raised eyebrow and realised that he had never called him that out loud. “Why are you in my dream? This can’t be an angelic thing because you died.” Then he felt guilty at the pained look on Gabe’s face.

“Yeah, thanks for bringing that up. And I’m here because you want me here.” Sam noticed that he was sitting on a bed that was much more comfortable than the one he fell asleep in. He layed down, because for some reason that seemed to be the only logical thing to do. Gabriel climbed onto the bed with him, and Sam didn’t question it, just pulled the archangel closer.

He started to relax with his arms around the trickster, and he briefly wondered if you could fall asleep in your dreams until he did just that. When he opened his eyes again, he was back in their crappy motel room, and Dean was in the next bed over. But there was something warm next to him, and when he looked down, he was met with a playful smirk.

“Gabriel” Sam breathed out, staring at the one person he thought he would never see again and would have given anything to see again. “You’re alive?”

Gabriel sat up with him, and said with a completely serious voice “So I heard you forgot about fun.” But then he cracked a smile. “I guess I’ll have to fix that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever (posted) fanfic, so I would really appreciate any feedback at all. Please let me know if I'm terrible.


End file.
